The Legend of Zelda: A pervert to the past
by Lenore Marcus
Summary: Un alucinante e hilarante Crossover de The legend of Zelda y el anime Green green, la historia empieza 3 meses después del final de Twilight. Si esto estuviera dibujado, habría mucho fan service. Dejen su review, porfa.
1. Tiempos de paz

**_Disclaimer:_**

_The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, Link, Zelda Ilia, y todos los lugares son Propiedad de Nintendo Co. Ltd._

_Green green, Bacchi-guu y todos los lugares, personajes mencionados de esta serie, son propiedad de GROOVER,Studio Matriz y Pony Canyon Enterprises._

_Ireth, Tarí, Idril, Enelya y todos los personajes originales son propiedad mía. Al igual que este fic._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bienvenidos a mi segundo Fic. En esta ocasión Cambié Raccoon City por Hyrule. El centro de Formación por el castillo Hyrule. James Marcus, por Bacchi-guu y Sara (Lenore Marcus) Por la princesa Zelda. _

_Esta vez decidí hacer un crossover: Green Green y The Legend of Zelda. ¿Por qué decidí juntar estas dos historias tan diferentes y hacer una historia cómico- romántica entre estos dos personajes?_

_Bueno, tengo dos razones principales. Una razón es por lo Original que resulta ver a Zelda y a alguien como Bacchi-guu. Por lo general los fics se centran mucho en Zelda y Link o Link y cualquier otro personaje femenino de la misma saga, o simplemente poner a Zelda o a link con el/la más carita (Entiéndase carita como Guapo/a) o una Mary Sue, o lo que es peor, una historia Yaoi (Sorry, chicas amantes del Yaoi, no lo tomen personal, simple y sencillamente no me gusta este género)._

_Muchas anécdotas están basadas en hechos reales (Aunque modificadas para concordar con el lugar, tiempo y los personajes) Esta historia es más ligera, (Aunque tiene su toque de seriedad) ¿Qué fue lo que me inspiró? ¿Qué me llevó a juntar a dos series tan distintas entre sí? ¿A la hermosa Princesa Zelda con un gordo pervertido como Bacchi-guu? Eso lo explicaré al terminar el capítulo final de este fic._

_Una recomendación Final: Si les gusta, recomiéndensela a sus amigos. Si no, recomiéndensela a sus enemigos._

_Y un favor: Dejen su review, si pueden, dejen uno de cada capítulo, para ver su opinión sobre cada capítulo.._

_Gracias._

_Lenore Marcus. (A.K.A. Gabriela Marcus)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The Legend of Zelda: _

_A Pervert to the past_

_Capítulo 0_

_(Prólogo)_

_Tiempos de Paz_

**Abril 5.**

**Castillo Hyrule.**

Tres meses han pasado desde la destrucción del espejo de Twilight. Link regresó a Ordon con sus seres queridos, a su vida de siempre. La vida de toda la gente de Hyrule y sus alrededores regresaba a la normalidad.

Hyrule al fin se encontraba en tiempos de paz.

Un gran movimiento se suscitó esa mañana en el castillo de Hyrule, al parecer esperaban la llegada de alguien. La princesa Zelda aguardaba en el jardín principal del castillo.

Una enorme caravana llegó al castillo de Hyrule esa mañana. Varias carretas y guardias a caballo escoltaban la carroza real de la cual bajó una joven Hylian de cabello corto oscuro, de un tono púrpura; sus ojos color rubí recorrían el lugar hasta que se detuvieron en Zelda. La princesa se acercó a ella con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas de emoción.

-Idril… -murmuró emocionada.

La muchacha miró a Zelda y la abrazó efusivamente.

Idril Celebrindal era amiga de Zelda desde la infancia. Desde muy joven mostró un gran talento para la magia. Sus padres eran arqueólogos quienes habían ido a hacer unas excavaciones cerca del desierto Gerudo.

El hechicero principal de la corte, vió el talento en la niña, y decidió tenerla a su cuidado con el fín de que ella fuera su sucesora. Cuando este falleció, Idril se convirtió en la maga principal de la corte, y desde algún tiempo, consejera personal de Zelda, razón por la cual, Idril vivía en el castillo.

-Zelda… no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañamos –dijo Idril- Pensé que no volveríamos a este hermoso lugar, y que no volveríamos a verte. Estuvimos tan preocupadas.

Zelda miró hacia la carroza.

-¿Ireth sabe lo de mi padre? –preguntó Zelda preocupada.

-Sí… se lo dije en cuanto enviaste esa carta. –respondió la chica.

-¿Cómo lo tomó? –inquirió Zelda.

-Pues lloró mucho por varios días –replicó Idril mirando la carroza- es lógico, era su padre, pero ya está más tranquila. Mucho más tranquila. ¡Pobre! No es nada agradable enterarte de que tu padre fue asesinado durante una invasión mientras tú estás lejos de tu hogar… y vivir con el temor de que tu hermana mayor, tu única familia está en grave peligro.

-Lo sé…–murmuró Zelda- Pero no hay de qué preocuparse… -repuso con una sonrisa- Todo ha terminado… Ahora estamos en tiempos de Paz.

Zelda se acercó a la carroza y se asomó. Vió a su pequeña hermana dormida, una hermosa niña de 12 años de edad con una dulce sonrisa, que se convertía en una expresión traviesa cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. De largo cabello color rubio, un poco mas oscuro y cenizo que el de su hermana mayor, y grandes ojos color aguamarina. Junto a ella se encontraba una hermosa joven de largo cabello negro muy lacio, y hermosos ojos color azul oscuro. La joven sonrió.

-Princesa, me da mucho gusto que todo esté bien –dijo la joven de cabello negro- La princesa Ireth ansiaba verla. Al igual que todos nosotros.

Zelda sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Tarí –dijo Zelda- Todo está bien.

-¿Tiene idea de todo lo que tendremos qué hacer? –Comentó Tarí- Ahora a usted le toca cuidar de este hermoso reino y gobernarlo lo mejor posible, como su padre había estado haciendo durante todos estos años.

-Estoy conciente de ello… -dijo Zelda mientras acariciaba la frente de su hermana.

La niña abrió sus ojos amodorrada y al ver a su hermana mayor se abalanzó sobre ella efusivamente.

-¡Hermana! –Dijo la niña entre lágrimas de emoción- ¡Te extrañé! Pensé que no volvería a verte, Zelda… ¡No vuelvas a separarme de ti! ¡No me importa si hay problemas en Hyrule yo me quiero quedar a tu lado!

Zelda sonrió.

-No te preocupes, afortunadamente no pasó a mayores –dijo Zelda mientras ayudaba a su hermana del carro con la ayuda de Tarí.

Ireth miró a su alrededor.

-Pues… muy destruido no se ve… -comentó la pequeña.

-De hecho no –agregó Idril-. Me esperaba algo peor.

-En realidad todo se resolvió antes de que pasara a mayores –decía Zelda mientras las recién llegadas entraban al castillo-. De hecho, el castillo no sufrió muchos destrozos, como pueden ver. Aunque lo que se destruyó fueron lugares clave. Las escaleras para ser exactos, también la sala del trono tiene algunos destrozos, pero afortunadamente ya ha sido reconstruida. Junto con las escaleras inferiores del ala oeste. Las escaleras que están en el tercer piso están a punto de ser finalizadas.

Las muchachas entraron al castillo junto con su séquito.

Después de desalojar las carretas, guardar los caballos en su establo, la obligada bienvenida de la corte, y un breve descanso del viaje, Zelda, Ireth, Idril y Tarí se dispusieron a comer.

Tarí e Ireth comentaban las anécdotas del viaje y las peripecias que pasaron fuera de Hyrule. Idril le habló a Zelda de todo lo que estudió en aquellas tierras lejanas. Zelda las escuchaba con atención. Ireth seguía sorprendida de que todo hubiera terminado tan pronto, y eso, que su hermana se encontraba sola.

-¿Y cómo pudiste resolver todo tu sola? –inquirió Ireth.

-Yo no lo hice sola –dijo Zelda con una sonrisa-. De hecho yo no tuve posibilidad de hacer mucho. Quienes ayudaron a salvar a Hyrule, fueron Midna, la verdadera acreedora del trono de Twilight y… un valeroso joven…

La niña notó una expresión de melancolía muy típica de las personas enamoradas en los ojos de su hermana.

-¡Andale! –Exclamó la pequeña- ¡Zelda tiene un novio!

-¡No! –Exclamó Zelda sonrojada- ¡El no es mi novio!

-¡Eeeeehh! ¡Pillina! –decía Idril picándole las costillas a la princesa con una sonrisa burlona.

Zelda miró hacia la ventana con tristeza.

-No… -dijo Zelda mirando tristemente el paisaje que se extendía- Link ya tiene a alguien mas…

-¿Así que se llama Link? –dijo Tarí- Pusiste una cara al mencionarlo… el tipo te gusta, ¿verdad?

Zelda no dijo nada, su rostro lo dijo todo.

-¿Y quien es la dueña del corazón del Héroe? –inquirió Ireth con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos verde mar.

-Una joven de su villa. –Respondió Zelda.- sé que se llama Ilia.

-¿De dónde es el tipo? –cuestionó Tarí acomodándose su negro cabello.

-De la villa Ordon, en la provincia Ordona –respondió la princesa

-Bueno, eso se arregla fácil –dijo Ireth en tono despreocupado mientras daba un trago a su bebida-

-¿Cómo? –dijo Zelda.

-Mátala –respondió Ireth en tono resuelto- Después de todo, eres la princesa heredera, tu gobiernas Hyrule ahora, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras. Matas a la tipa esa y obligas al tal Link a que se case contigo.

Zelda miró horrorizada a su hermana menor.

-¡Yo no voy a hacer eso! –exclamó.

-¿Por qué no? –Replicó la niña- Tu eres muy hermosa, sería un tonto si te despreciara. Además esa tal Ilia no es más que una vil pueblerina, nadie la extrañaría.

-El sí la extrañaría –contestó Zelda-. Además, ¿De qué me sirve obligarlo a casarse conmigo, si el de todos modos no va a amarme? No puedo forzarlo, Link tiene sus propios sentimientos.

-Pero le convendría –respondió Ireth.

-¡Ese no es el punto! –Exclamó Zelda- Si voy a tener un novio y/o casarme que sea por que me quiere a mí, no a mi reino, y si me va a querer, que sea por que yo realmente le gusto, no por ser la princesa de Hyrule.

-Pues allá tu –dijo la pequeña-.Me voy a bañar.

-Ireth… -dijo Zelda molesta.

Ireth se volvió hacia ella y sonrió con ternura.

-Lo sé, sólo te ponía a prueba –dijo.

La niña salió del comedor dejando a su hermana con sus dos amigas.

-Yo le habría hecho caso… -dijo Tarí.

Tarí Faelivrin recién había llegado a trabajar con la familia real Hyrule dos años antes de la invasión de Zant. Empezó como dama de compañía, por lo que llevaban buena amistad, al ver su habilidad con la organización de eventos, Zelda pudo ayudarla a conseguir un puesto en el cual se encargaría de la planeación de eventos. Tarí solía hablarle de "tu" a Zelda cuando se encontraban a solas.

-Yo creo… -dijo Idril en tono resuelto- que deberías relajarte… Estamos en tiempos de Paz.

-Tienes razón –dijo Zelda-. Estamos en tiempos de paz… Por fín.

Esa noche, Zelda se encontraba en su recámara. La joven princesa se encontraba en el balcón cepillando su largo cabello rubio, mientras sus ojos azules miraban en dirección al sur, hacia donde se encontraba la villa Ordon. La suave brisa nocturna acariciaba su rostro y hacía bailar su cabello de manera que parecía tener vida propia.

-Link… -murmuró- Si tan solo voltearas a mirarme…

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo Zelda.

Ireth entró a la recámara usando su ropa de dormir.

-Hermana… -dijo la niña- ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

Zelda sonrió.

-¡Claro! –Respondió- ¡Como cuando éramos más pequeñas!

Ireth miró a su hermana mayor; tenía esa mirada melancólica en sus ojos azules.

-¿Qué ocurre, Zelda? –Inquirió la princesita- Te noto algo triste…

Zelda no dijo nada y siguió mirando en dirección a Ordon.

-Es por ese tal Link… ¿Verdad? –observó Ireth.

Zelda miró a su hermana. El rostro le temblaba y sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse. Ireth miró a su hermana con ternura y acarició su rostro. La pequeña princesa sentía un gran cariño por su hermana; siempre vió en ella a un modelo a seguir. La admiraba, y ahora que su padre estaba muerto, solo se tenían la una a la otra como familia. Le conmovía sobremanera el que Zelda decidiera quedarse a defender sola su reino. Que prefiriera mandarla lejos a ella y a Idril junto con Tarí sólo por protegerlas quedándose ella sola al frente.

-_Eres una mujer excepcional… hermana -_Pensó Ireth- _Y se necesita ser demasiado estúpido para no darse cuenta._

Ireth abrazó a Zelda, y ésta estalló en llanto.


	2. Un pervertido en Hyrule

**Abril 9. **

**Instituto Kanenone Gakuen.**

Ichibanboshi corría desaforadamente al dormitorio que compartía con sus amigos Tenjin, Bacchi-guu, y Yuusuke con un montón de cámaras y cintas. El muchacho entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta violentamente tras el, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-¡Muchachos –dijo el adolescente recuperando la respiración- nos descubrieron!

Bacchi-guu, un joven robusto de cabello castaño un poco largo (a la altura de la nariz, para ser exactos) se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Cómo dices? –inquirió alarmado.

-Eso les pasa por andar con esas cosas –comentó Yuusuke mientras seguía leyendo una historieta-. Son una bola de pervertidos.

Yuusuke era el único en ese cuarto que era tranquilo, a diferencia de sus otros tres amigos, a quienes apodaban el "Trío Baka" Hikaru Ichibanboshi tenía el cabello claro, casi rubio, hasta los hombros, era el más atractivo de los tres, Taizou Tenjin, por el contrario, era un muchacho muy alto, de complexión media y aspecto rudo de cabello muy corto, oscuro y de aspecto parado, y ojos del mismos color. El mas pervertido de los tres era Tadatomo Ijuin a quien apodaban "Bacchi-guu". No era el hecho de que el muchacho usara anteojos lo que lo hiciera verse poco atractivo, mas bien era su sobrepeso, aunque este no era excesivo. Y el hecho de ser tan alocado y pervertido no lo ayudaba mucho.

Bacchi-guu se acomodó los anteojos.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? –inquirió el muchacho de lentes

-Sí –contestó Ichibanboshi-. Las chicas descubrieron las cámaras que pusimos en sus vestidores y dormitorios. La única cámara que pude recuperar fue la tuya, Bacchi-guu y algunas cintas… afortunadamente salí vivo.

Bacchi-guu respiró tranquilo.

-Vaya –dijo tomando las cintas- Por lo menos podremos ver lo que grabamos…

-No te pongas tan felíz –replicó Ichibanboshi- todas están en blanco.

-¿Queeeee? –exclamaron Tenjin y Bacchi-guu a coro.

-Futaba destruyó las cintas grabadas –respondió-. Además… ¿¡Cómo es posible que te preocupen mas las cintas que la vida de tu amigo!?

-Pues… -dijo Tenjin- No se te ve ni un rasguño.

-Sí –respondió Ichibanboshi- Extrañamente Futaba no me hizo nada, a pesar de que ella fue quien me cachó en la movida.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los dormitorios de chicas, se encontraban reunidas todas las muchachas.

-Ya estoy harta de que siempre nos estén espiando –Se quejó una joven de cabello oscuro.

Una muchacha de largo cabello violeta y ojos café rojizo miró a sus compañeras.

-Lo mejor es dejarlos confiados, que crean que se salvaron, y entonces… -dijo la muchacha chocando sus puños en forma amenazante- agarrarlos desprevenidos y darles su merecido.

-Pero… -intervino una chica de cabello corto castaño claro y ojos verdes- ¿No crees que estás siendo muy dura, Futaba?

Futaba miró a la joven con dureza.

-Ese trío de idiotas pervertidos ya nos han hecho muchas, Midori –replicó-. En especial ese gordinflón asqueroso.Ya es tiempo de que nos venguemos.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, hermana? –dijo Wakaba, la hermana menor de Futaba.

-Hay que mantenernos juntas, y en cuanto yo les diga, los atacamos en masa, si huyen los perseguimos…

Esa tarde, el trío Baka se encontraba en el patio de la escuela. Bacchi-guu filmaba a las muchachas, quienes jugaban voleibol con esos cortos pantalones del uniforme de deportes, mientras Ichibanboshi y Tenjin observaban con atención.

Entre las chicas que jugaban se encontraba Futaba, quien miró hacia los arbustos donde los tres pervertidos espiaban, y al percatarse de la presencia de los tres muchachos, la chica hizo una seña que provocó que las muchachas se reunieran.

Bacchi-guu se encontraba muy afanado cambiando la cinta a su cámara de video, cuando alguien le arrebató la cinta recientemente grabada. El muchacho miró hacia arriba y se sobresaltó al ver que quien le arrebataba la cinta era nada menos que Futaba. Bacchi-guu sabía perfectamente lo ruda que era Futaba, por lo cual rápidamente se incorporó e intentó huir, sin embargo, el y sus amigos estaban rodeados. Futaba agarró a Bacchi-guu por la camisa.

-¿Adonde vas, gordo? –inquirió la muchacha con sus ojos fijos sobre el.

Bacchi-guu miró a su alrededor, y vió que sus amigos habían logrado emprender la retirada. Un grupo de muchachas los perseguían. Bacchi-guu por su parte, se encontraba rodeado.

-Esta vez no escaparás –dijo Futaba mirándolo con una sonrisa macabra.

El muchacho no sabía qué hacer, una frase vino a su mente…

-_Si me va a llevar el diablo –_pensó-… _que me lleve en buen caballo._

El corpulento joven tocó uno de los pechos de la muchacha quien furiosa lo soltó para golpearlo salvajemente junto con sus amigas. Wakaba tomó a Togemura, un cactus que siempre llevaba con ella en una pequeña maceta y golpeó al infortunado muchacho con la planta llenándolo de espinas.

El pobre adolescente sufrió la golpiza de su vida.

Bacchi-guu aprovechó y se escabulló entre las muchachas y corrió sin rumbo hacia el bosque, huyendo de ese ejercito de jovencitas furiosas que aún lo perseguían. Bacchi-guu corrió hasta perderse en la espesura del boque. Las muchachas al perderlo de vista se regresaron al colegio.

Cansado de tanto correr, el depravado joven se detuvo cerca de lo que parecía ser un pozo, una noria a descansar.

-Esas niñas casi me matan –murmuró jadeando- No voy a regresar hasta mañana… no vaya a ser que me estén esperando para darme otra paliza. ¡Malditos Tenjin e Ichibanboshi! Se fueron sin mí.

En ese instante, Bacchi-guu escuchó un gruñido muy cerca de el y sintió una respiración muy cerca de el. El pobre muchacho se quedó paralizado por un momento.

-¡_Que no sea un oso, por favor! –_Pensó- _¡Que no sea **otro**__oso!_

Hacía algunos meses, Bacchi-guu había tenido una experiencia bastante traumática con un oso, cosa que no quería repetir. No fue algo que amenazara su vida, más bien se trataba de algo que como hombre le había sido muy humillante…. Y traumático.

El muchacho giró la cabeza rezándole al cielo que no se tratara de un oso…

Sus oraciones fueron ignoradas.

Bacchi-guu palideció. Tenía que pensar rápido.

-_¿Me quedo con el oso –_Se preguntó- _o me arrojo dentro de ese pozo?_

No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces. Era preferible arrojarse a la noria y morir con honor, que salir vivo y con la humillación de haber sido violado por segunda vez por un oso.

El joven cayó durante horas, parecía ser que ese pozo no tenía fin. El miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de el. Bacchi-guu siguió cayendo hasta que llegó un punto en el que perdió el conocimiento.

La luz del sol le daba directamente en la cara y era tan fuerte, que lo hizo abrir los ojos cegándose momentáneamente por el resplandor. Se levantó aturdido, sobándose la cabeza. Aún se encontraba adolorido y maltrecho por la paliza propinada por Futaba y sus amigas. Aún sentía el punzante dolor que causaban las espinas que aún tenía en su cuerpo al ser golpeado con el cactus de Wakaba. Se puso a revisar sus cosas; al parecer la cámara no parecía haber sufrido daño por la caída. Aún se encontraba en el interior del pozo, no obstante, el recordaba haber estado cayendo por horas, la caída parecía interminable, ni siquiera recordó en qué momento había llegado al fondo.

-_Vaya –_pensó- _sigo vivo…_

Bacchi-guu miró hacia arriba, el pozo parecía ser infinitamente menos profundo de lo que recordaba.

-¡Qué raro! –murmuró acomodándose los lentes, los cuales extrañamente sobrevivieron al impacto, parecía como si algo lo hubiera dejado ahí.

El muchacho notó unas enredaderas adheridas a las paredes del pozo por las cuales podía trepar hasta la superficie.

-¡Excelente! –exclamó mientras comprobaba la resistencia de la hiedra. Para su fortuna, podía resistirlo perfectamente.

El joven se dispuso a subir con cuidado.

-_¡Caray!_ –pensó a medida que se acercaba a la superficie-. _Juraría que era mucho más profundo…_

Bacchi-guu por fín llegó a la superficie. Se sentía demasiado débil por el esfuerzo de la subida y la golpiza de la que fue víctima un día antes no le ayudaba nada. Cansado, el fornido muchacho miró a su alrededor; se encontraba en un jardín y ante el se levantaba un imponente castillo.

-¿Dónde estoy? –se preguntó- No recuerdo ese castillo.

Muy cerca de el, había rocas y arbustos, una voz femenina tarareaba una melodía. El muchacho se ocultó cuidadosamente entre los arbustos. Ante el estaba un baño a la intemperie donde una hermosa joven se bañaba plácidamente. La muchacha se levantó, lo cual permitió que Bacchi-guu la viera en su totalidad.

El muchacho se quedó sin aliento, ante el se encontraba una beldad como nunca antes había visto; su piel era blanca, como una nube iluminada por el sol, su rostro tenía facciones perfectas, de aspecto distinguido, los ojos azules como pálidos zafiros, su larga cabellera rubia la cubría como un manto de oro, sin tapar su esplendorosa desnudez. Observó con detalle su fina cintura, la curvatura de sus caderas, sus piernas perfectamente derechas, el fino trazo de sus curvas, los hombros rectos, delgados, femeninos le daban ese aire de elegancia, que pocas mucjeres poseen; sus grandes pechos robaban el aliento. Sus movimientos eran elegantemente femeninos, su rostro tenía una expresión que aunque aparentaba gran orgullo, también dejaba ver la dulzura de su carácter y la nobleza de su alma. Cosa extraña: tenía orejas largas y puntiagudas.

Pronto, Bacchi-guu se dio cuenta de que algo se rebelaba en su entrepierna.

-Teeen piedaaaaaad… -exclamó el muchacho mirándola embelesado.

La princesa no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del muchacho, para fortuna de este…

-Estoy en el cielo –murmuró convencido de que esa impresionante visión era un ángel.

En ese momento, el muchacho se colapsó cayendo dentro del agua.

La princesa de Hyrule se sobresaltó al ver caer desmayado a un extraño joven dentro de su baño. La rubia se acercó a el evitando que la cabeza del muchacho quedara dentro del agua, para sorpresa de la hermosa joven, Idril llegó al baño.

-Zelda, ya llegué perdón por la tardanza –dijo Idril, quien al ver a su amiga acompañada se sorprendió. Antes de que pudiera articular palabra, Zelda le pidió ayuda.

-Idril, ven, necesito tu ayuda –solicitó Zelda.

La muchacha se acercó a Zelda que se encontraba con un muchacho inconsciente. La hechicera notó que el desconocido estaba muy golpeado.

-De repente cayó en el baño –dijo la princesa preocupada-. Está muy herido.

-Una cosa sí es segura –dijo Idril al observar las orejas del muchacho- Este no es de aquí.

-Eso está claro –replicó la princesa de los ojos azules-. Podría pensar que es de Ordon, pero su vestimenta es muy distinta a la gente de allá.

-Tampoco puede ser de Kakariko –dijo Idril-. No tiene ni el tipo de rostro, ni la vestimenta.

-Y en la aldea escondida –reflexionó Zelda- sólo hay una habitante, la señora Impaz…

-Y esa bolsa que trae en la espalda, no se parece a nada que haya visto, bueno, en general nada de la ropa que usa se parece a algo que haya visto antes.

Idril lo examinó con cuidado.

-Zelda –expresó la hechicera al fín-. Tenemos un visitante de otro tiempo y espacio.

-Pues manda a llamar a alguien, hay que curar sus heridas –dijo Zelda mientras le mostraba las espinas que había en el cuerpo del muchacho.- ¡Caray! Mira, cómo lo dejaron… no sé qué clase de salvaje le hizo esto. Incluso está lleno de espinas...

-Tenemos que llevarlo a curar –puntualizó Idril.

-¡Hasta que despiertas! –le dijo una voz femenina en cuanto abrió los ojos- Estabas muy herido cuando te encontraron; afortunadamente no tenías nada grave. ¡Pero caray! ¡Te dejaron como alfiletero! Debiste haber visto la cantidad de espinas que había en tu cuerpo…

Bacchi-guu se levantó y miró a la mujer que lo atendía. Era una muchacha joven, de piel morena clara. Su cabello era negro, muy lacio con las puntas rojas. Aunque era bonita y de fِísico considerablemente llamativo, no le provocó lo mismo que la rubia que había visto anteriormente. Le llamó la atención que la chica también tenía orejas largas al igual que la rubia. En realidad, lo que ansiaba era volver a ver a la bella muchacha de cabellos dorados.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó.

-No te preocupes –dijo la muchacha- estás a salvo en el castillo Hyrule.

-_¿Hyrule? –_Se preguntó-_ ¿A qué manicomio fui a parar?_

_-_Tus ropas están limpias –indicó la muchacha-. Será mejor que te vistas rápido. Mientras, llamaré a la señorita Idril, para avisarle que has despertado. –dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

-¡Espera! –dijo el muchacho- No me has dicho tu nombre.

La muchacha se volteó y le sonrió burlona cruzada de brazos.

-Mi nombre es Enelya Númenesse –respondió- Trabajo en este castillo al servicio de la familia real al igual que mi esposo, quien trabaja como guardia. Si necesitas algo, llámame a mí o a mi esposo. Por lo general estoy en la cocina.

Bacchi-guu sonrió. Enelya salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-¿Quién será Idril? –Se preguntó el muchacho mientras se vestía- ¿Será la hermosa chica rubia que ví antes?

Después de que se vistió, el adolescente se topó en el pasillo con una bella joven de orejas largas, mas sin embargo, no se trataba de la linda rubia. Su cabello era de un negro que a la luz del sol brillaba con reflejos púrpura, su piel era clara, pero no tanto como la de la muchacha del baño. La chica vestía una túnica oscura, la cual le cubría mucho el cuerpo y usaba un medallón con la forma de un ojo.

La muchacha se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Idril Celebrindal Calafalas -dijo inclinándose a modo de saludo- Me alegra que estés mejor. ¿Cuál es tu nombre y de dónde vienes?

Bacchi-guu se inclinó a modo de saludo. Lo que menos quería era ser golpeado de nuevo.

-Mi nombre es Tadatomo Ijuin –respondió- Vengo de el instituto Kanenone Gakuen.

Idril sonrió con amabilidad.

-Muy bien, Tadatomo –dijo Idril- Supongo que te has dado cuenta de que te encuentras en un lugar muy distinto al lugar donde vives. Mira, no sé de dónde exactamente vengas, pero algo sí es seguro… Estás en un plano dimensional diferente. Tu no perteneces a este mundo. Fuiste víctima de un fenómeno muy extraño que sólo se repite en ciertas condiciones que se dan cada mil años.

-Ya veo –murmuró el muchacho…

-Como sea… -dijo la chica mientras se encaminaba por los pasillos- ven conmigo, hay una persona muy interesante a quien quiero presentarte.

-Una persona… ¿Interesante? –inquirió el muchacho.

-No sólo eso, es una persona muy importante, así que procura comportarte lo mejor posible y muestra el mayor respeto.

Bacchi-guu asintió y la siguió sin decir nada.

Idril guió a Bacchi-guu por los pasillos del castillo. El muchacho observaba a su alrededor pasmado de tanto lujo. La voz de Idril lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Cuando te encuentres ante ella –dijo Idril-, tienes que arrodillarte ante ella a modo de reverencia, y por nada del mundo le des la espalda. Si te da la mano, debes arrodillarte, si no lo estás y besar su mano. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí… -respondió el muchacho.

Normalmente, Bacchi-guu se abría arrojado a Idril o a Enelya a manosearlas, de hecho habría hecho alguna de las estupideces que acostumbraba hacer para intentar conquistarlas (Y que nunca le funcionaban), sin embargo extrañamente había algo que impedía que el muchacho actuara como siempre lo hacía.

Tal vez era el hecho de encontrarse en un lugar extraño, o el hecho de ver guardias a cada extremo de los pasillos, o el simple hecho de que después de haber visto a la hermosa dama rubia desnuda en el baño, ninguna otra chica lograba impresionarlo, ya que la joven de cabello dorado había robado todos sus pensamientos.

Finalmente, llegaron a una sala muy grande iluminada por la luz que entraba por los grandes ventanales. Había guardias apostados a los lados de la sala usando armaduras con un extraño símbolo, parecían tres triángulos unidos en uno solo sostenidos por una figura alada, similar a un ave fénix. Bacchi-guu observaba boquiabierto el lugar.

Al fondo alcanzó a divisar lo que parecía un trono, y en lo alto de este, en lo más alto, había tres estatuas femeninas, y en medio de estas, el mismo símbolo de los triángulos. El muchacho había caído en la cuenta de que ese símbolo se encontraba casi en todos lados en ese castillo. Al llegar frente al trono, el joven vió a su acompañante arrodillarse, por lo cual hizo lo mismo, sin ver a la persona que ocupaba el trono.

-Princesa –dijo Idril- El joven ha despertado. He venido a presentarlo ante usted.

-_¿Princesa? _–Se reguntó Bacchi-guu desconcertado.

La princesa se acercó a el. Su voz sonaba tranquila, serena, llena de dulzura

-Levántate por favor –dijo.

El muchacho levantó el rostro y al verla se sorprendió. Allí, ante el, usando un vestido más hermoso de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar, estaba una mujer de una belleza exquisita, se trataba de la rubia a quien tanto esperaba ver...

Bacchi-guu se levantó boquiabierto. La princesa sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo.

-Bienvenido –dijo-. Espero que hayas descansado y hayas sido bien atendido en mi castillo…

Bacchi-guu, quien se encontraba demasiado sorprendido solo asintió sin decir nada.

-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? –inquirió la bella princesa.

-Ijuin –respondió el corpulento adolescente-. Tadatomo Ijuin… Bacchi-guu para los amigos… y si usted así lo desea, puede llamarme Bacchi-guu….

-¿Bacchi-guu? –Dijo la rubia- Es extraño… pero me agrada. De acuerdo… Bacchi-guu -dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

El joven sólo sonrió… la muchacha lo estaba tratando demasiado bien, por lo cual decidió luchar contra sí mismo para no arruinarlo.

-Te encontramos en el baño a la intemperie, caíste inconsciente mientras me estaba bañando –explicó la amable joven- Estabas muy herido, y tu cuerpo estaba lleno de espinas. Idril, me ha dicho que vienes de otro mundo paralelo a este, por lo cual no tienes la mas recóndita de dónde te encuentras, ¿No es cierto?

Bacchi-guu asintió.

-Bueno, para empezar te encuentras en el reino de Hyrule, este reino se divide en seis Provincias: Faron y Ordona al sur, Eldin al este, La Provincia del pico al noroeste y la Provincia del Desierto en el oeste. Nosotros nos encontramos en la provincia Lanayru, la cual abarca todo el centro, norte, y noreste. Es la provincia más grande –explicó la hermosa rubia- La aldea que rodea a este castillo, es Hyrule, también conocida como aldea del castillo, capital de Hyrule.

El muchacho la miraba embobado, sin decir nada.

-¡Oh! –Exclamó la joven- Pero qué tonta… con toda esta explicación he olvidado presentarme. Permíteme presentarme… Mi nombre es Zelda, Princesa de Hyrule.

El pobre de Bacchi-guu jamás se imaginó que algún día estaría ante una princesa, por lo cual decidió hacer lo que había visto en algunas películas. Luchando contra lo que en realidad deseaba hacer (Lo cual incluía decirle lo dispuesto que estaba a hacer de todo con ella y demostrárselo muuuy efusivamente); el muchacho hizo una reverencia y tomó la mano de la princesa.

-Es un gran honor y un placer para mí el conocerle, Princesa –dijo el muchacho al tiempo que besaba la mano de Zelda.

-Supongo que no hay forma de regresarte a tu mundo y tiempo original –dijo Zelda- Por lo cual he decidido que te quedes a vivir en el castillo como mi invitado todo el tiempo que desees. Después de todo, mi pequeña hermana, la Princesa Ireth y yo estaremos muy complacidas de tener a alguien proveniente de otro mundo viviendo con nosotros.

-Gracias, Princesa –respondió Bacchi-guu con una sonrisa.

-Bueno –respondió ella- Si me permites, tengo algunos temas importantes que tratar con Idril. Te vemos en un momento para comer algo. Siéntete libre de recorrer el castillo o de quedarte aquí si así lo deseas. Yo tengo que ir con Idril. Te veo en el comedor dentro de dos horas. En caso de que no sepas dónde está, pregunta a los guardias.

-Claro –dijo el-.

Zelda e Idril salieron del la sala del trono y se dirigieron a la biblioteca del castillo.

-¿Cómo lo ves, Zelda? –preguntó Idril.

-Pues no me cae mal –dijo Zelda- Aunque no puedo opinar mucho, ya que no lo he tratado lo suficiente. Sin embargo, hay algo que me agrada en el, no me preguntes qué… pero por eso decidí que se quedara aquí.

Idril le lanzó una mirada de complicidad.

-Pues… como que está algo gordito, ¿No te parece? O… –dijo Idril, quien de inmediato volteó a mirar a Zelda con los ojos muy abiertos- No me digas que te gusta… ¿Ya te olvidaste del famoso héroe?

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó Zelda sonrojada- Sólo que será interesante conocerlo. Además, tú lo has dicho, como que está gordito… No es mi tipo, eso lo sabes muy bien.

-Si… claro –murmuró Idril en tono sarcástico-. Bueno, el punto es que ya se recuperó.

-Por cierto –dijo Zelda- ¿No has visto a Ireth?

-No te preocupes por ella, debe andar jugando por ahí…

En cuanto Zelda salió de la cámara del trono junto con Idril. Bacchi-guu se quedó inmóvil un momento.

-Así que su nombre es Zelda –reflexionó el muchacho-. Es un nombre extraño, pero agradable… suena importante, perfecto para una princesa como ella… Princesa Zelda.

En ese momento, el chico miró hacia el trono y repentinamente, para sorpresa de los guardias que se encontraban en el lugar su semblante cambió.

-¡¡Ahí estuvo sentada Zelda!! –exclamó eufórico arrojándose sobre el trono.

Dos guardias se miraron entre sí y se fijaron en lo que el invitado de la princesa estaba haciendo. El muchacho frotaba su rostro frenéticamente contra el acolchado asiento del trono.

-¡Sí! –Decía Bacchi-guu con frenesí de enajenado- ¡¡Aquí estuvo sentada esa mujer tan hermosa!! ¡Cómo quisiera ser este trono sólo para tenerla sentada sobre mí! ¡Aún puedo percibir su aroma de mujer! –exclamó mientras ponía su cara contra el cojín y aspiraba hondo- ¡Aaaaahh! ¡Ese dulce aroma de mujer! ¡Desearía ser su ropa interior!

-Así que tú te quieres tirar a mi hermana… -dijo una voz de niña justo detrás de el.

El muchacho volteó sobresaltado a mirar a la persona que se encontraba detrás de el.

La niña tenía aproximadamente 11 años y era tan bonita como su hermana; con grandes ojos color azul-verdoso, su largo cabello era castaño claro. Usaba un hermoso vestido color blanco con celeste. Era similar al de su hermana en cuanto a el hecho de usar una especie de armadura en la parte de los hombros, sólo que ésta era mas pequeña y mas ligera, por lo cual cubría menos, con todo esto, Bacchi-guu se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la hermana menor de Zelda, por lo cual corrigió su comportamiento lo más que pudo.

Bacchi Guu se levantó y se arrodilló ante ella.

-Mi nombre es Tadatomo Ijuin –dijo el muchacho mientras se arrodillaba- Mis amigos me llaman Bacchi-guu.

-Conmigo no finjas –dijo La niña con una sonrisa burlona- Yo sé que eres un grandísimo pervertido, y para colmo eres un idiota. Y así crees que mi hermana va a querer algo contigo.

La niña se acercó hacia el.

-Aunque… -le susurró la niña al oído- Conociéndola como es, en un descuido y a media noche mi hermana se meta a tu alcoba y empiece a desnudarse para luego meterse en tu cama y tocarte.

El joven se sonrojó violentamente mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y algo se rebelaba en su entrepierna. La niña lo miró con indiferencia.

-De verdad que eres un degenerado –comentó- ¡Despierta! Mi hermana no se fijaría en ti aunque estuviera desesperada –dijo la niña cruzada de brazos-. Ella es demasiada mujer para ti.

El muchacho no dijo nada, sólo agachó la mirada. Realmente le había dolido escuchar esa dura realidad.

La niña, al ver esa expresión en el rostro del muchacho sintió lástima por el. Después de todo, el pobre tipo se encontraba en un mundo que no era el suyo, en un lugar extraño y sin forma de regresar a su lugar de origen. Tal vez lo único que podría hacer que su vida en esa tierra desconocida para el fuera mas llevadera, y que incluso valiera la pena era la esperanza en conquistar a la bella princesa de cabello dorado. La niña lo miró con compasión.

-Aunque… -dijo ella en tono mas dulce- si te controlas un poco, por lo menos cuando ella esté presente, es posible que hasta te haga caso… Sólo cuídate de que ciertas personas en este castillo no se enteren de lo pervertido que eres, si mi hermana se entera, te echa del castillo.

-Tu no vas a decirle nada, -dijo Bacchi-guu esperanzado- ¿Verdad?

-Normalmente cualquier favor mío tiene un precio –dijo la niña- Pero como sé que vienes de otro mundo, dudo que tengas rupias en tu bolsillo, así que…. Mi silencio es gratis, eso es de siempre. Por otro lado, si necesitas algo, sólo por este día no te cobraré. Y por piedad… ¡No vayas a andar de pervertido tras otras muchachas por que entonces yo misma me encargo de que Zelda te eche no sólo del castillo, sino de Hyrule!

-De acuerdo –respondió el chico-. Y tu nombre es…

-Ireth –respondió la pequeña- Princesa de Hyrule, segunda en la lista de sucesión al trono. La heredera es Zelda, y no creas que si te casas con ella, vas a resultar rey, por que según las leyes de Hyrule no pasarías de Príncipe consorte.

-¿Y? –dijo el muchacho- ¿A quién le importa el trono? ¡Con sólo tener el cuer… el corazón… bueno, a tu hermana es suficiente para ser afortunado!

Ireth sonrió.

-¿Sabes qué? –Dijo Ireth- En verdad me agradas… Salgamos de aquí…

Ireth salió de la cámara del trono en compañía del gordito Bacchi-guu. Sin embargo, se regresó con los guardias que estaban junto al trono.

-Y ustedes no vieron nada -advirtió.

Los guardias se miraron el uno al otro.

-Bueno –dijo uno en cuanto se fueron- Por lo menos sabemos que no va tras la trifuerza, ni tiene intenciones de apoderarse del reino.

-Pues no… -respondió el otro- Nomás quiere a la princesa…

-¿Y quien no? –respondió su compañero.

Ambos guardias se echaron a reír.

En la cocina había un gran alboroto con respecto al invitado de la princesa Zelda. No faltaban las especulaciones. Entre el montón de cocineras y sirvientes que se encontraban en la cocina, se encontraba Enelya, quien deshojaba una especie de flores de un extraño color blanco-verdoso, mientras oía los chismes que corrían entre la servidumbre del castillo Hyrule.

-Pues yo escuché que la Princesa Zelda está perdidamente enamorada del joven que salvó esta tierra –Decía una señora gorda mientras condimentaba un lechón.

-¿Del muchacho de Ordon? –respondió una señora mayor que lavaba unos vegetales- Si, eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Harían una bonita pareja, si me lo preguntan.

-De hecho –Respondió la joven que lavaba los pescados-. Todos en Hyrule desearían que la princesa terminara casada con el héroe. Eso sería lo ideal.

-Pero el está enamorado de una tipa de Ordon –respondió una chica que desplumaba unos pollos- Además si hay alguien en Hyrule que no se entusiasma ante la idea de que la princesa se case con el héroe, es Telma, la de el bar ¿Verdad, Enelya?

Enelya era sobrina de Telma, la dueña del bar, quien conoció a Ilia, y ella misma ayudó al héroe y a un grupo a salvar el reino.

Telma le había tomado mucho cariño tanto al Héroe como a Ilia, por lo mismo, a ella no le agradaba mucho el hecho de que el pueblo de Hyrule deseara que Link (ese era el nombre del héroe) se quedara con la princesa Zelda. Enelya realmente no le interesaba la tal Ilia, de hecho, la joven de Ordon no le agradaba del todo, ya que por su causa, a la princesa Zelda se le veía una gran tristeza en sus ojos.

Enelya terminó de deshojar todas las flores, y puso los gruesos pétalos en un recipiente, el cual le pasó a otra cocinera quien se dispuso a guisarlos.

-Pues yo ya he visto a la tal Ilia… y no le llega a la princesa ni a los talones –dijo-. Además me cae mal.

La chica de los pescados terminó de lavarlos y se puso a descamarlos.

-Oye, Enelya –dijo mientras descamaba un pescado-. Cambiando de tema, tú hablaste con el invitado, ¿Verdad?

-Sí -respondió Enelya-… es agradable.

-¿Cómo se llama? –inquirió la gorda mientras ponía a rostizar el lechón.

-Se llama Tadatomo Ijuin –respondió Enelya- aunque prefiere que lo llamen Bacchi-guu.

La mujer mayor comenzó a partir los vegetales.

-Pues tal vez ese joven de otro mundo sea el que haga a la Princesa Zelda olvidarse de su tristeza –dijo-. Tal vez el sea la persona que las diosas depararon para ella.

Enelya se echó a reír como loca. La otras se le quedaban viendo sin entender.

-Se ve que no lo han visto –comentó ahogándose de la risa-. El muchacho no es guapo, además está gordo –señaló Enelya para luego romper a reír de nuevo.

-¿Qué tan gordo? –preguntó la chica de los pescados.

-No mucho –respondió Enelya limpiándose las lágrimas que le habían brotado de tanto reír-. He visto más gordos que el, simplemente, se ve un poco mas grueso a comparación de un muchacho promedio.

En ese momento, un guardia entró a la cocina y llegó directo con Enelya.

-Anda, Enelya –dijo la mujer mayor-. Llegó tu marido.

-Acabo de ver al famoso "Huésped real" –dijo en tono burlón-. Está locamente enamorado de nuestra princesa… ¡Pero es un auténtico pervertido! Azael y Sebastián lo vieron en e cuarto del trono cuando se presentó con la princesa Zelda. Dicen que se portó bien, pero que en cuanto la princesa Zelda se fue con la señorita Idril, el tipo se arrojó al trono restregando su cara contra el asiento donde la Princesa estaba sentada y oliéndolo.

-¡Santas Diosas! –exclamaron las presentes.

-La princesa Ireth lo descubrió en el acto, y lo chantajeó –dijo el guardia.

Enelya sonrió.

-Bueno, querido –dijo-; Al menos con un invitado como este, no nos vamos a aburrir.

Ireth y Bacchi-guu llegaron al comedor justo a la hora en que Zelda había dispuesto. La mesa estaba elegantemente dispuesta con exquisitas viandas. Ireth se sentó a la derecha de Zelda, como siempre y a su izquierda se encontraba Bacchi-guu. Idril se sentó al lado de Ireth.

-Y dígame, Joven Ijuin… -dijo Zelda queriendo comenzar la conversación-. ¿Cómo fue que llegó aquí?

-Pues… -respondió Bacchi-guu algo sonrojado- Estaba huyendo de unas salvajes que me golpearon, y cuando las perdí de vista me encontraba cerca de un pozo, y mientras descansaba me dí cuenta de que ahí había un oso, por lo cual salté al pozo, mientras caía perdí el conocimiento y de pronto… desperté y subí por unas enredaderas, y llegué a este lugar.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido! –exclamó Idril- Pudiendo escapar del oso… ¿Preferiste arrojarte a un pozo?

-Digamos que pasé por una situación muy traumática en la que estuvo involucrado un oso –explicó el muchacho- Por eso no soporto a esos animales cerca…

Zelda lo miró algo apenada.

-¡Oh! Debió haber sido muy duro para usted…-dijo Zelda con esa dulce voz.

-Como no tiene idea… -murmuró el muchacho.

La princesa puso su mano sobre la del joven, cuyo rostro enrojeció. Zelda lo miró con ternura.

-No se preocupe –dijo la rubia princesa con su mano sobre la del adolescente-; Aquí estará seguro, en mi reino no abundan los osos, y menos aquí en los alrededores del castillo. Puede estar tranquilo.

Bacchi-guu miraba a Zelda embelesado, no podía disimular lo mucho que le gustaba la princesa de los ojos azules. Ireth e Idril intercambiaron miradas, ambas habían notado la mirada del sujeto.

Esa noche, Bacchi-guu se topó con Enelya quien regresaba de la alcoba de la princesa, la chica (Digo chica por que era joven a pesar de estar casada) le lanzó una mirada burlona.

-¿Cómo está el huésped real? –Inquirió Enelya- Escuché que te quedaste como huésped por tiempo indefinido en este castillo…

-Si-comentó el chico-, la princesa Zelda fue muy amable…

-Y… ¿qué te parece nuestra gobernante?

El muchacho se sonrojó y su semblante cambió, de solo recordar la belleza de la princesa se ponía como loco.

-¡Es la mujer mas hermosa que he visto! –Decía mientras se echaba al suelo y comenzaba a rodar ante la mirada atónita de Enelya- ¡Nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa! ¡Y creéme que he visto muchas mujeres hermosas!

¡Ese cabello rubio! ¡Esos ojos tan azules! ¡Y esos pechos! ¡Esos pechoooooos! ¡Quisiera chu…!

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! –Lo interrumpió la chica- Te entendí perfectamente. Y te recomiendo que si quieres tener a la princesa cerca, más vale que no intentes pasarte de listo, si no quieres que te echen del castillo o peor aún, que te ejecuten.

-Sí, lo sé… -replicó Bacchi-guu.

-Eso espero… -dijo la muchacha mientras sujetaba el canasto de ropa que llevaba en sus manos-. ¿Oye, quieres ayudarme con esto?

El muchacho aceptó, después de todo, le convenía hacer amistades en ese castillo. Bacchi-guu tomó el canasto y acompañó a Enelya hasta un enorme cuarto lleno de cestos mas grandes, en cada uno estaba escrito el nombre de algunos miembros de la corte de Hyrule, Bacchi-guu no pudo leer a quien correspondían, ya que eso estaba escrito en alfabeto Hyliano. Ahí había varias mujeres con uniformes similares al de Enelya.

-Dame el canasto –señaló la chica- Muchas gracias.

-No hay problema –respondió el.

El muchacho estaba a punto de marcharse a su cuarto, cuando Enelya lo siguió hasta afuera de la lavandería.

-¡Oye, Bacchi-guu! –Dijo la muchacha- olvidé darte tu recompensa… Gracias por ayudarme.

Enelya se acercó a el y le dio un bulto. EL muchacho se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba. El bulto en su entrepierna se hizo evidente.

-Son de la princesa –dijo Enelya con una risita-. Recién usados por ella ¡Que los disfrutes!-agregó guiñándole el ojo.

El muchacho se restregó las pantaletas de la princesa Zelda contra el rostro extasiado. Enelya sintió pena ajena.

-Por favor –dijo la chica cerrando los ojso para evitar ver tal escena-Haz eso en tu cuarto a solas.

-Sí, tienes razón –dijo el- ¡Gracias!

-Y algo más –advirtió Enelya- Sólo escóndelas bien y por lo que mas quieras, no digas que yo te dí esa pantaleta y ese sostén…

-Claro –dijo el muchacho mientras se iba.

Enelya se le quedó mirando con burla.

-Eso es lo único que podría aliviarte –dijo- La princesa Zelda es demasiado para ti.

Bacchi-guu estaba a solas en su cuarto, dormido, cuando el sonido de la puerta lo despertó. El joven se levantó sobresaltado y entonces vió una silueta femenina ante el.

-¿_Quien es? _–pensó.

El viento nocturno sopló fuerte dejando pasar la luz de la luna.

Era la princesa Zelda.

El muchacho se incorporó, en tanto ella se subía a la cama. La piel de Zelda era de un blanco luminoso bajo la luz de la luna. Los azules ojos brillaban con una mirada ávida, perturbadora y llena de deseo. Sus labios sonrosados ligeramente abiertos. Llevaba una bata transparente, un camisón muy revelador.

-¿Te asusté? –Inquirió la rubia.

-No –balbuceó el muchacho.

La princesa se fue acercando cada vez más y más despojándose de la ropa.

-Hazme el amor –gimió en tono suplicante.

Bacchi-guu se arrojó sobre ella ansioso.

Entonces abrió los ojos.

La princesa Zelda no se encontraba ahí, ¡Qué tontería! Eso hubiera sido demasiado perfecto para ser real. Y todos sabemos que lo real no es perfecto.

Una suave brisa soplaba ese día en el hermoso Lago Hylia, la hierba era perfectamente fresca, verde. El agua, limpia, pura y cristalina. Al mirar hacia arriba, podía uno ver el puente de Lanayru, que pasaba por encima del lago a varios metros de altura, y mas allá, alo lejos alcanzaba a verse la colosal edificación del desierto, lugar donde se encontraba el ya destruído espejo de Twilight.

Zelda disfrutaba esa vista tan hermosa parada a orillas del lago Hylia. Los pájaros saludaban a la mañana con su trinar y la suave brisa la acariciaba, jugando con su larga cabellera rubia. Por alguna razón, Zelda solo usaba el corsé y el fondo. La princesa se recargó contra un arbol, cuando sintió que alguien le acariciaba los hombros. Ella volteó sobresaltada, y ahí estaba… Su cabello ondeaba al viento, entre castaño claro y rubio oscuro, sus ojos azules la miraban con intensidad.

Ese rostro… ese rostro tan querido para ella, que le robaba el sueño desde que lo conoció en aquellas circunstancias tan difíciles.

-Link… -murmuró.

El heroe elegido, aquél que había ayudado a salvar su reino, y el reino de Twilight se encontraba ante ella. El apuesto guerrero la abrazó, ella hundió su rostro en el pecho desnudo de Link y aspiró su aroma. Link tomó dulcemente el mentón de Zelda haciéndola levantar el rostro y la besó con pasión. Una fuerte sensación de electricidad se apoderó de ella.

De pronto, la princesa sintió cómo el joven le desataba el corpiño. Sintió como su propio corazón latía desmesuradamente, su respiración se volvía más y más agitada en tanto Link la libraba del incómodo ceñidor. La princesa y el héroe campesino cayeron tumbados sobre la hierba, besándose con desesperación. Rodando en el suelo…

La princesa Zelda abrió los ojos sobresaltada y rápidamente se levantó violentamente sonrojada. La rubia se llevó una mano al rostro mientras miraba a su alrededor respirando agitadamente con sus ojos azules desorbitados de la impresión. Después se llevó la mano al pecho. Sus mejillas tenían un vivo tono carmesí.

-No es posible… -pensó.

Zelda se levantó y fue hacia la ventana.

-Debo olvidarme de Link –se dijo a sí misma mientras miraba en dirección al sur,- El ya tiene a alguien, y debo entenderlo…

La rubia tomó el portarretrato que se encontraba sobre su mesa de noche y lo miraba con gran nostalgia.

-¿Por qué tuvieron qué asesinarte? –murmuró mientras acariciaba la imagen pictográfica del portarretrato-Si estuvieras aquí, no estaría pasando por esto… No sentiría lo que estoy sintiendo por el…


	3. La princesa de los ojos tristes

Habían pasado seis días desde la llegada a Hyrule de Bacchi-guu. No había pasado nada muy relevante en esos días, Bacchi-guu había hecho amistad con varios guardias del castillo, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo trataba de estar cerca de Zelda. Ireth pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cuidando que el robusto joven no tratara de propasarse con su hermana mayor. Idril por lo general se encontraba estudiando algún hechizo cuando no estaba con Zelda. Tarí por lo general se encontraba con Idril o con Zelda.

Bacchi-guu veía esa expresión de gran tristeza en los ojos de la princesa todo el tiempo, incluso cuando sonreía.

La mañana del sexto día, muy temprano Tarí entró a la recámara del joven invitado de la princesa Zelda acompañada de dos escoltas y una sirvienta, quien llevaba una especie de ropa doblada para el. La muchacha iba ataviada de una túnica de color oscuro con bordados en gris acero.

La muchacha corrió la cortina y la luz del sol entró a la recámara despertando al muchacho.

Bacchi-guu se levantó amodorrado.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió.

-La princesa Zelda solicita tu presencia en la explanada que está a la entrada del castillo –dijo Tarí en tono autoritario-. El escolta te guiará al lugar.

-Claro –dijo el muchacho colocándose las gafas-.

-Una cosa mas –dijo la muchacha-. Tienes que usar esa ropa que Zelianne dejó sobre la cómoda. Y guardar el mayor respeto y compostura posibles.

El muchacho vió que se trataba de ropa negra con bordados en color gris acero, al parecer era como la ropa que usaba Tarí.

-¿De qué trata todo esto? –inquirió el joven.

-Es una ceremonia de ofrenda para el Rey de Hyrule –explicó Tarí-. El falleció hace poco más de tres meses.

-Ya veo –respondió el joven invitado-. Iré en unos minutos en cuanto me aliste.

-Muy bien, Seth se quedará contigo para guiarte a donde te esperamos. –dijo la joven-. Te veremos allá.

Bacchi-guu llegó a donde Zelda lo esperaba. Junto a ella se encontraba Ireth e Idril y varios miembros de la corte, todas usaban una capucha similar a la que el mismo estaba usando, incluso, llevaban parte del rostro cubierto con parte de la túnica. Ireth y Zelda llevaban algo en las manos.

Idril se acercó a Bacchi-guu.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –inquirió Bacchi-guu.

-Es una marcha luctuosa en honor al Rey de Hyrule, el padre de Zelda, quien murió hace 4 meses –explicó Idril-. Se le llama, "El cortejo silencioso" y como su nombre lo dice, debe hacerse en completo silencio. Al llegar a la tumba del Rey, se harán unas oraciones, y se le llevan ofrendas que son las que traen la Princesa Zelda y la Princesa Ireth.

-Ya veo… -murmuró el muchacho.

-Ven con nosotros –dijo la joven.

El cortejo llegó hasta el cementerio del castillo Hyrule, donde los miembros de la familia real, y algunos miembros de la corte eran sepultados. Zelda e Ireth se arrodillaron frente a una enorme y majestuosa tumba y dejaron las ofrendas. Debido a que el epitafio se encontraba escrito en Hyliano, Bacchi-guu no pudo leer el nombre del padre de Zelda.

Hicieron una especie de ceremonia en esa tumba, presididas por lo que el invitado de la princesa pensó que era una sacerdotisa. Idril le explicaba a Bacchi-guu lo que significaba cada cosa.

Al terminar la ceremonia, el cortejo se preparaba para regresar hasta el castillo. Sin embargo, Bacchi-guu notó algo extraño: Zelda no tenía la menor intención de dejar el camposanto.

-Princesa –dijo el joven extrañado- ¿No va a venir?

La princesa lo miró y negó con la cabeza

Ireth le dio un codazo y lo jaló con ella.

-Cállate –le dijo la pequeña princesa- Ella tiene algo qué hacer.

-Pero…-balbuceó el muchacho- ¿Y tu?

-No tengo nada qué ver en eso –respondió la niña-. Vámonos.

El muchacho jaló a la niña y se escondieron detrás de una lápida.

-Oye, -protestó Ireth- ¿Qué haces?

-¡Shhhhh! –Silenció Bacchi-guu mientras observaba a la princesa Zelda.

El muchacho observó cómo Zelda se arrodilló ante un sepulcro alto y suntuoso, no tan grande como el del Rey, y algunas otras las cuales Bacchi-guu intuyó que se trataba de las de otros miembros de la familia real, sin embargo, era bastante ostentoso, como dedicado a una persona muy querida. Zelda lloraba y parecía hablarle a la persona enterrada en ese sepulcro.

-¿De quien es esta tumba? –Inquirió el muchacho.

-No te lo diré –respondió la niña- es algo muy íntimo de mi hermana. Espera a que ella te lo cuente y no le preguntes nada.

Bacchi-guu miró a Ireth.

-¿Fue tan doloroso? –preguntó el muchacho.

-Digamos que… -respondió la niña- Fue una gran pérdida para ella. De hecho, si esa persona estuviera viva, Zelda no estaría triste.

Bacchi-guu miró hacia donde estaba la rubia princesa. Ella comenzó a cantar algo, sin embargo, su voz se quebró por el llanto.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! –dijo la pequeña princesa jalando al joven- Hay que dejarla sola, esto va para largo.

-¿No crees que sería buena idea que yo fuera a consolarla? – dijo el muchacho con esa mirada de lujuria- Ella necesita alguien que la abrace, la acaricie y la mime…

Bacchi-guu no terminaba su frase cuando Ireth lo golpeó con una piedra en la cabeza.

-¡No seas baboso! –dijo la niña molesta mientras lo jalaba fuera del cementerio- En lugar de estar pensando babosadas, deberías pensar una forma en la que puedas acercarte a ella. Ganándote su corazón podrás manosearla todo lo que quieras. Siempre y cuando, no le rompas el corazón, claro...

-¿Y si voy a hacerle compañía? –respondió el- Se ve… demasiado triste.

-Déjala, es un momento muy íntimo para ella –dijo Ireth molesta-. Tienes que respetarlo. ¡Vámonos ya!

Ireth salió del cementerio seguido por Bacchi-guu, quien antes de abandonar el lugar se detuvo un momento y miró a Zelda quien se encontraba echada sobre la tumba.

-Me pregunto de quién será esa tumba…–murmuró.

A mediodía, Zelda volvió al castillo para comer junto con sus amigas Idril, Tarí, su hermana Ireth y Bacchi-guu. La rubia aún se veía melancólica. Platicaron de cosas sin importancia durante la comida y al terminar de comer, Zelda se levantó de su lugar para retirarse, en ese momento, Bacchi-guu se apresuró hacia la princesa y se arrodilló ante la mirada azorada de la joven.

-Princesa, en verdad no se como se acostumbre en esta tierra –dijo el joven arrodillado ante ella-, pero desde el fondo de mi corazón quería decirle que… Siento mucho lo que haya pasado con su padre y cualquier otro ser querido para usted.

Zelda miró al muchacho y esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras posaba su mano sobre la cabeza del joven.

-Te lo agradezco mucho –respondió con amabilidad.

El joven sonrió y la princesa se retiró. Cuando la rubia se alejó, el muchacho sonrió feliz y comenzó a brincar por el corredor eufórico.

-Caray –comentó Ireth, quien llegó repentinamente al lugar- Si así te pones por el hecho de que te haya tocado, no quiero saber como te pondrás cuando tengan sex…

Un bastón se estrelló contra la cabeza de la princesa.

-¡Qué vulgar te viste, Ireth! –exclamó Tarí.

Bacchi-guu se quedó petrificado al ver que alguien mas se había dado cuenta de lo que el joven sentía por la princesa de los ojos azules.

Tarí se acercó al muchacho con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Así que estás enamorado de nuestra princesa, gordito? –indagó la joven del cabello negro, Bacchi-guu pudo advertir un brillo de ironía en las pupilas color azul acero de la joven-. Al parecer está un tanto difícil que te haga caso; aunque realmente le haría bien estar con alguien que… le corresponda.

-A… ¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió el muchacho. Tarí solo sonrió y se fue.

Bacchi-guu recorrió los jardines del castillo cuando vió a Idril sentada en el pasto apoyada en una barda muy baja, aproximadamente de unos 50 centímetros. Bacchi-guu fue hacia ella. Idril se encontraba algo absorta en sus pensamientos; parecía observar algo. El muchacho miró hacia el horizonte y se percató de que mas allá de esa pequeña barda, había un terreno que iba de bajada hacia un campo de lavandas... Ahí se encontraba Zelda sentada en medio de las lavandas.

El día estaba simplemente hermoso, soleado, el cielo azul, lleno de blancas nubes pasajeras. Soplaba un viento fresco, agradable, el cual arrastraba el aroma de las lavandas a su paso, llenando el ambiente con su delicioso perfume.

-Hyrule es un lugar hermoso –comentó Bacchi-guu observando los alrededores-. Su princesa es bellísima… Parecen sacados de un cuento de hadas.

-Hablas como si las hadas no existieran –dijo Idril sonriendo.

-Bueno, en el lugar de donde vengo –explicó el joven-, Las hadas no existen, son tan solo criaturas de los cuentos.

Idril lo miró incrédula.

-No me digas eso, por que no te voy a creer –comentó-. Pues déjame decirte que aquí abundan.

-¿Zelda es una hada? –Inquirió el muchacho arqueando la ceja- Eso explica por qué es tan hermosa.

-No seas tonto –dijo la muchacha- La hadas son muy pequeñas.

-Como sea –dijo el joven-. Pero para que el reino luzca tan bien, y sea tan pacífico, es que Zelda hace un buen trabajo como regente de este lugar, en especial después de haber pasado por tiempos difíciles, según me han dicho.

-Sí –respondió ella- No tienes idea de todo por lo que Hyrule pasó. Pero afortunadamente, Zelda ha podido con todo eso.

Bacchi-guu observó a Zelda a lo lejos, y recordó cómo lloraba ante esa tumba desconocida para el.

-Zelda es una princesa, lo cual indica que es muy rica y poderosa –comentó Bacchi-guu-. Es muy amada por su pueblo, vive en un hermoso castillo, con su hermana y sus amigas que la adoran. Es hermosa y amable, podría tener al hombre que quisiera… en fín, tiene todo para ser feliz. Y sin embargo, siempre veo esa tristeza en su mirada.

Idril miró a Zelda y lanzó un suspiro, entonces volteó a ver a Bacchi-guu.

-Desgraciadamente –respondió la joven fijando sus ojos color granate en la princesa de los ojos tristes-, aunque lo tiene todo, como tu dices, a Zelda le hace falta algo… no me refiero a sus padres, ni a nadie que se haya ido al otro mundo. Desgraciadamente, no basta ser rica y poderosa, y mucho menos ser la mujer mas hermosa y amable. Por que aunque todos nosotros podamos ver todas las cualidades que Zelda tiene, para esa persona no es relevante, por que su corazón está enfocado hacia otra persona.

-Quieres decir –dijo el muchacho algo sorprendido- ¿Qué la princesa Zelda está así por un hombre?

Idril miró al muchacho sorprendida, había metido la pata.

-¿A mí qué me preguntas? –Dijo Idril mirando hacia otro lado- Lo que deberías hacer es acercarte a ella, y si tienes curiosidad, pregúntale a ella, si estás tan interesado. Yo no tengo por qué andarte ventilando la vida privada de Zelda, si quieres saber algo sobre ella, que sea ella misma quien te diga.

El muchacho miró a Zelda de nuevo.

-Oye –dijo-. Al menos podrías decirme… ¿Quién es la persona a quien Zelda le llora tanto en la tumba? No me refiero a su padre, si no a otra tumba.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir –respondió la joven-. Y te pido que no le menciones nada a Zelda. Fue algo muy doloroso para ella. Si Zelda te lo cuenta por sí misma, es bueno, significa que te tiene un buen grado de confianza.

Bacchi-guu asintió y fue hacia el campo de lavanda donde Zelda se encontraba sentada.

-¿Le molestaría si me siento a su lado, princesa? –preguntó.

Zelda volteó a mirarlo y le ofreció asiento.

-¿Sabe? –dijo Bacchi-guu mientras se sentaba al lado de la rubia- Siempre la veo muy triste… No sé que es lo que le tenga tan triste, pero me imagino que está pasando momentos muy difíciles. Espere un momento, creo que tengo algo que podría animarla un poco.

Zelda lo miraba con atención. El muchacho buscó algo entre sus bolsillos, recordó que llevaba su reproductor de MP3.

-¿Qué buscas? –inquirió la rubia al ver al corpulento adolescente afanado buscando el aparato.

-Mi… aparato… reproductor… -murmuró el muchacho.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó la princesa con sus ojos muy abiertos.

Bacchi-guu sacó un objeto minúsculo de forma rectangular y color plateado.

-Lo encontré –dijo mostrándolo triunfal.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la rubia señalando el objeto.

-Es un aparato reproductor de MP3 –respondió el muchacho mientras le colocaba los audífonos-. Sirve para escuchar música.

-Ya veo –respondió ella- ¿Es algo muy común en tu mundo?

-Sí –contestó mientras oprimía el botón-. Mire, quiero que escuche esta canción y le ponga mucha atención.

Zelda se puso a escuchar.

Cuando un sueño se te muera

o entre en coma una ilusión,

no lo entierres ni lo llores, resucítalo.

Y jamás des por perdida

la partida, cree en ti.

y aunque duelan, las heridas curarán.

Hoy el día ha venido a buscarte

y la vida huele a besos de jazmín,

la mañana esta recién bañada,

el Sol la ha traído a invitarte a vivir.

Y verás que tú puedes volar,

y que todo lo consigues.

Y verás que no existe el dolor,

hoy te toca ser feliz.

Si las lágrimas te nublan

la vista y el corazón,

haz un trasvase de agua

al miedo, escúpelo.

Y si crees que en el olvido

se anestesia un mal de amor,

no hay peor remedio

que la soledad.

Deja entrar en tu alma una brisa

que avente las dudas y alivie tu mal.

Que la pena se muera de risa,

cuando un sueño se muere

es porque se ha hecho real.

Y verás que tú puedes volar

y que todo lo consigues.

Y verás que no existe el dolor,

hoy te toca ser feliz.

Las estrellas en el cielo

son solo migas de pan

que nos dejan nuestros sueños

para encontrar

el camino, y no perdernos

hacia la Tierra de Oz,

donde habita la ilusión.

Y verás que tú puedes volar,

y que tu cuerpo es el viento,

porque hoy tú vas a sonreír,

hoy te toca ser feliz.

Zelda sonreía mientras escuchaba la canción. Bacchi-guu la observaba extasiado. La princesa Zelda tenía una sonrisa hermosísima. El viento soplaba inundando todo con el perfume de las lavandas que crecían alrededor... Una vez que terminó la canción, Zelda se quitó los audífonos; la expresión de su rostro lucía más tranquila… mas felíz.

-Es una canción muy bonita –comentó la rubia con una sonrisa-. Ese artefacto es muy interesante. ¿Sólo tiene otra canción?

-No –respondió el muchacho-. Tengo muchas más. Esta cosita puede almacenar varias canciones, es tecnología del lugar de donde vengo… ¿Quisiera escuchar más?

Zelda sonrió y asintió animada, el joven le colocó un audífono en el oído mientras el se colocaba el otro.

-Espero que no le moleste –dijo el muchacho- Pero me gustaría yo también escuchar música.

-Claro –respondió ella.

El muchacho colocó una canción y se sentó muy junto de ella, entonces la abrazó por el hombro. Para sorpresa del joven, la princesa de los ojos azules recargó su cabeza en su hombro, y acarició la mano con la cual la abrazaba. Bacchi-guu se sentía en el cielo y no podía dejar de mirar a la hermosa rubia, y cada vez que esta volteaba a mirarlo, miraba hacia el horizonte para evitar que la hermosa Zelda se diera cuenta de que el no le quitaba los ojos encima.

Zelda se dejó caer recostada sobre la hierba. Bacchi-guu hizo lo mismo. El muchacho volteó y miró a Zelda, la cara al cielo, los ojos azules cerrados y sonriendo. El adolescente se sintió felíz de tenerla tan cerca, y de poder verla sonreír. El momento era perfecto, hasta que una voz femenina los sorprendió.

-Princesa –dijo la Enelya entregándole una carta-, acaba de llegar esto para usted.

-Gracias, Enelya –dijo la princesa mientras leía el remitente-. ¡Vaya! ¡Es de Link!

Bacchi-guu sintió cómo algo dentro de el se retorcía como una caramuela, y es que la expresión de Zelda al pronunciar ese nombre se iluminó.

_-¿Quién será Link?_ –Se preguntó el muchacho- ¿Acaso será el imbécil por el que Zelda anda tan triste?

Zelda Leía la carta atentamente y de pronto, lanzó un gritito de alegría y se dejó caer sobre el pasto.

-¡Va a venir! –Exclamó con una gran sonrisa

Bacchi-guu sólo la miró sin entender Zelda se levantó y tomó al joven de ambas manos bailando de felicidad.

-¡Link vendrá al castillo a visitarme! –Exclamaba Zelda eufórica mientras jalaba a Bacchi-guu por todo el campo- ¡Vendrá!

Bacchi-guu no entendía a qué se refería la princesa de los ojos azules, simplemente la tomó de las manos.

-¿Y cuando llega? –inquirió el muchacho.

-Llega hoy –dijo Zelda mientras tomaba la carta para leerla y cerciorarse, entonces, su expresión se ensombreció-. Pero viene con Ilia.

-¿Ilia? –inquirió Bacchi-guu.

-¡Olvídalo! –exclamó Zelda doblando la carta- Al menos podré ver quien es la famosa Ilia, y así ver a lo que tengo que enfrentarme –añadió la princesa guiñando el ojo-. Mientras tanto hay qué preparar todo. Vamos al castillo.

Zelda llegó al castillo dando órdenes expresas a sus sirvientes de que prepararan todo para la llegada de Link. Bacchi-guu sólo observaba a la hermosa rubia dando indicaciones a los sirvientes y guardias del castillo. Idril e Ireth llegaron al ver el alboroto en el castillo.

-¿Qué ocurre, hermana? –Inquirió Ireth- ¿Por qué tanto movimiento?

-Muchachas, tenemos que alistar todo para la llegada de Link –dijo Zelda- ¡Caray! Tengo que ir a arreglarme –exclamó la princesa para luego ir apresuradamente a su alcoba dejando a Bacchi-guu, Ireth e Idril en el vestíbulo del castillo.

Ireth e Idril se quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar que Link, el héroe que había salvado Hyrule vendría de visita y al fín podrían conocer al hombre que había robado el corazón de la princesa Zelda.

-¿Link? –murmuró Idril- ¿El famoso Héroe elegido vendrá?

-Al parecer al fín se nos va a hacer conocerlo –comentó Ireth.

-Oigan, oigan, oigan… -dijo Bacchi-guu al fín- ¿Quién rayos es ese tal Link y por qué todos parecen tan emocionados?

Ireth e Idril no hicieron caso de la pregunta del muchacho, en cambio se emocionaron por la idea. Y no era para menos, la curiosidad por conocer al dueño del corazón de Zelda era enorme.

-¿Tu crees que se parezca a…? –cuestionó la pequeña princesa.

-Es lo mas seguro –replicó la joven hechicera sin dejarla terminar.

El muchacho no necesitó que le respondieran directamente, ya que por lo que escuchó hablar entre Idril e Ireth se dio una idea de lo que el tal Link significaba no solo para Zelda, sino para todo Hyrule.

Esa tarde, casi al anochecer, Bacchi-guu se encontraba hablando con Félix, un soldado que trabajaba como guardia de Zelda en el castillo, quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo, cuando se oyó la gran movilización causada por la llegada de una caravana proveniente de Ordon. Bacchi-guu y Félix llegaron a ver el alboroto. Zelda se encontraba acompañada por Ireth, Tarí e Idril.

-Bacchi-guu –instó la rubia princesa- Ven aquí conmigo.

El joven obedeció y se paró a su lado.

-Como mi invitado, debes estar con nosotros –explicó la princesa- En específico conmigo.

En ese momento, entró un apuesto joven de cabello castaño claro con suaves reflejos dorados y ojos de un intenso azul. El sujeto llevaba ropas sencillas y venía acompañado por una jovencita.

-¡Es guapísimo! –murmuraron Idril y Tarí.

-Es apuesto, muy apuesto -murmuró Ireth-. Pero, no le llega ni a la suela de las botas a… Ya-saben-quien.

El joven de los ojos azules se acercó a la princesa y se arrodilló ante ella besándole la mano. Zelda sonrió.

-Princesa –dijo el muchacho-. Me da gusto verla de nuevo.

-A mí me da mas gusto… Link –respondió ella.

El muchacho se levantó y tomó del brazo a la muchachita que le acompañaba.

-Princesa –dijo-, le presento a Ilia, ella, tenía grandes deseos de conocerla.

Bacchi-guu observó a la muchacha; En verdad no era una chica fea, de hecho estaba pasable, un rostro bonito, pero no era una belleza que lo deslumbrara, más bien era lo que el denominaba, una "niña bonita de rancho"; es decir, una muchacha que quizá sea bonita pero de una belleza que no trasciende los límites de su villa natal. Una belleza que no podría competir en un concurso de belleza fuera de su aldea. Tenía los ojos verdes, y una nariz demasiado respingada, afortunadamente para la chica, no tenía pecas. Su estatura era baja, mucho mas baja que la princesa, y de pechos pequeños. Sus orejas no eran ni largas, ni puntiagudas, eran normales. La chiquilla tenía el cabello corto peinado de manera extraña.

-_Me recuerda a __**Jimmy Neutrón**__ –_pensó.

Ilia se inclinó e hizo una reverencia a la princesa de Hyrule, quien respondió al saludo.

-Es un gran honor estar ante usted, alteza. –dijo la muchacha en tono respetuoso.

Zelda le sonrió con una mezcla de amabilidad e indiferencia.

-El gusto es mío –contestó de manera diplomática-. Yo quiero presentarles a mi hermana menor, la princesa Ireth, segunda en la línea de sucesión al trono.

Link se inclinó ante ella y besó su mano, e Ilia hizo una reverencia. Ireth contestó el saludo, aunque miró a Ilia con un cierto desagrado, como si la conociera de antes y le desagradara profundamente, cosa que Bacchi-guu notó.

Después de presentar a Link con Idril y Tarí, Zelda llamó a Enelya y Zelianne.

-Ahora, si me permiten –dijo la princesa con una sonrisa-. Enelya y Zelianne los guiarán para que se instalen en sus dormitorios. Los espero en dos horas en el comedor. Yo tengo que atender unos asuntos con mi gente.

-Por aquí –dijo Enelya mostrándoles el camino.

Una vez que se fueron, Zelda indicó a Ireth, Tarí, Idril e inclusive a Bacchi-guu a que fueran con ella a un salón. Una vez dentro, Zelda cerró bien las puertas, y las cortinas.

-¿Y bien? –dijo la rubia- ¿Qué les parece?

-Es un sueño de hombre. –dijo Idril. Tarí asintió.

-Es guapísimo, hermana –dijo Ireth-. Pero eso sí, no iguala a…

-Lo sé –dijo Zelda-. A el nadie lo va a igualar.

-Con todo el respeto que usted merece, princesa –dijo Bacchi-guu al fin- Sobre el físico del tipo ese, no puedo opinar, sin embargo, aunque tengo muy definida mi opinión sobre el intelecto de ese tal Link, esa me la guardo.

-¿Y qué opinan sobre la muchacha? –inquirió Zelda.

Ireth se recargó sobre el fino escritorio de madera labrada.

-Pues la verdad –dijo la pequeña princesa- como que está muy insignificante…. No tiene tu personalidad, ni porte ni presencia.

-Ireth tiene razón, la mocosa es bonitilla… pero nada mas –dijo Tarí con indiferencia-. Se ve como una chiquilla del montón, Y no dudo que sea bastante rústica e inculta.

Idril se apoyó sobre el escritorio mirando a Zelda, quien estaba sentada en el sillón tras el escritorio.

-En verdad, está pasadera… No es fea, si no un tanto… mediocre –señaló Idril.

Ireth sonrió maliciosa.

-¿Y qué me dicen de la ropa? –dijo- De plano muy simple y ramplona.

-Ireth –dijo Tarí-, es una campesina, una ranchera ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué usara un vestido de brocado de seda con joyas?

-¡No es eso! –replicó la niña- Lo que pasa es que de perdido debería usar un vestido aunque fuera sencillo, así no se vería tan mal; además ese peinado de remolino es un espanto.

-De hecho -dijo Idril-, la chica se vería bonita con un vestido sencillo y otro peinado, aún así no sería una belleza que paralizara a alguien.

Bacchi-guu, quien se encontraba de pie junto a Zelda tomó la palabra.

-Si su alteza me permite externar mi opinión sobre la chica –dijo el robusto muchacho acomodándose las gafas-. Estoy de acuerdo con las demás, y si no se ofende me atrevo a externar mi opinión acerca del mentado héroe.

-Anda, no veo por que no debas hacerlo –dijo Zelda mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pues discúlpeme lo que le voy a decir –dijo el regordete joven-, pero creo que ese sujeto, el tal Link es un grandísimo imbécil.

Las muchachas lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Es que es obvio que es un grandísimo imbécil! –exclamó Bacchi-guu ante las miradas de las cuatro chicas- ¿Cómo es posible que teniendo frente a el a la princesa Zelda, prefiera estar con esa muchacha? ¡Por los bigotes de mi abuelo! Ella es bonita, pero la princesa Zelda es mucho más hermosa. Esa tipa ni siquiera tiene cuerpo de mujer. ¡Caray! ¡Ni siquiera tiene pechos! ¿Qué le ve?

Zelda, Ireth, Idril y Tarí lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, pasmadas por el reciente comentario.

-Bueno… -dijo Tarí para suavizar la situación- Al menos sabemos que está de acuerdo con nosotros.

-Hombres… -suspiró Idril llevándose una mano al rostro negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Bacchi-guu sin entender- ¡Es la verdad! Digo… el rostro de la princesa es mucho mas hermoso, y estarán de acuerdo conmigo: La muchacha no tiene una cara que: "Qué bruto, qué hermosa", y no tiene un cuerpo que le compense y que robe el aliento.

El muchacho se acuclilló frente a la rubia princesa, quien estaba sentada y la miró a los ojos tomando las manos de Zelda entre las suyas y besándolas.

-La princesa, en cambio –prosiguió el chico-, posee una belleza cautivadora.

La rubia se sonrojó y se inclinó hacia delante, quedando sus senos muy cerca del mofletudo rostro del muchacho. Idril notó la mirada llena de lujuria de Bacchi-guu por lo cual lo jaló de la camisa.

-Si, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dices, Tadatomo –dijo la muchacha alejando a rastras al joven de Zelda sin sacarlo del cuarto- Pero creo que estás demasiado cerca de la princesa y podrías sofocarla.

Zelda se levantó del sillón.

-Permítanme que me retire –dijo- Tengo cosas qué hacer. ¿Vienes Ireth?

-¡Sí, hermana! –exclamó la princesita.

Zelda salió del lugar seguida por su hermana menor. Bacchi-guu apenas iba a salir cuando Idril y Tarí le cerraron el paso mirándola con una sonrisa pícara. Tarí cerró la puerta.

-Muy bien gordito –dijo Tarí con sus ojos color azul acero clavados en el-. Ya nos dimos cuenta de que te gusta la princesa Zelda.

-Confiésalo –dijo Idril cruzada de brazos sonriendo; el brillo en sus pupilas color granate hacía que esa sonrisa pareciera diabólica-. Ya no puedes ocultarlo.

La mesa estaba preparada con los platillos más elegantes que podía haber en Hyrule. Decoradas y presentadas de manera soberbia. Zelda, Ireth, Idril, Tarí, Bacchi-guu se encontraban sentados en la mesa cuando llegó Ilia del brazo de Link.

-Por favor, tomen asiento -indicó Zelda amablemente.

Ilia se sentó tímidamente a un lado de Bacchi-guu mientras Link se sentaba frente a el. Pronto llegaron varios sirvientes para servir la entrada, la cual era una ensalada aderezada con queso y tocino, la cual era contenida dentro de una canastita hecha de queso quemado y endurecido. Ilia y Link miraron sus platos algo nerviosos.

-Pueden comenzar –Dijo Zelda amablemente.

Link nunca en su vida había comido algo así, y la pobre de Ilia menos. Ambos se miraron desconcertados. Bacchi-guu, que en una ocasión anterior había comido esa ensalada y había aprendido a comerla correctamente al observar a Zelda y sus amigas, solo sonrió.

-_Es un vil ranchero _–pensó el muchacho sonriendo con la boca torcida mientras miraba a Link y a Ilia tratando de descifrar cómo comer esa cosa...

-¡Esta cosa me llamó Papá! –exclamó Link refiriéndose al platillo ante las risas de todos.

Ilia quebró un pedacito de la canasta que contenía la ensalada y lo probó en seguida, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de queso, lo cual le comunicó a Link, quien arrancó un pedacito para cerciorarse y siguió con la ensalada para comerse al útimo el queso, Ilia en cambio, decidió empezar por el queso.

-Zelda, -dijo Ireth a su hermana mayor- Esa tipa de Ordon se está tragando la decoración…

Bacchi-guu, Tarí e Idril estallaron en carcajadas. Ilia miró avergonzada a Link.

-No digas esas cosas, Ireth, que asustas a los invitados –amonestó Zelda y entonces miró a Link la joven- No hagan caso, mi hermana solo bromea…

Después de la comida, Ireth sugirió a Zelda una actividad para la digestión.

-Me gustaría mucho volver a verte peleando, hermana –dijo la pequeña Ireth.

-¿Usted sabe pelear, Princesa? –Inquirió Link sorprendido.

-Sí –respondió la rubia-. De hecho, yo estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme a Zant, pero como venía con todo su ejército, me rendí.

Ireth se dirigió a Ilia.

-Pero mi hermana es muy buena peleando, y muy fuerte –le dijo-. ¿Tu sabes pelear, Ilia?

-No mucho –respondió la chica sonriendo-, Aunque Link me enseñó algunos movimientos…

-Tengo una idea, Ilia… -Dijo Link- ¿Por qué no le muestras a Zelda lo que te he enseñado y hacen una pequeña competencia entre ustedes?

-Pero… -titubeó la joven de los ojos verdes.

Link se acercó a ella y le dijo en secreto.

-Vamos, Ilia, después de todo, -le susurró el Héroe- es una princesa, no creo que tenga la suficiente habilidad para pelear bien contigo, además, yo fui quien te enseñé…

-Si tu lo dices… -respondió.

Zelda los miraba desde lejos junto con los demás.

-¿Qué dices? –dijo Zelda- Creo que sería divertido.

-De acuerdo –asintió Ilia.

Zelda mandó traer su espada, mientras Link le daba la suya a Ilia. La princesa se puso en posición al igual que su rival. Ilia notó una gran seguridad en su oponente.

Zelda corrió hacia su adversaria dispuesta a atacar, pero Ilia dio un golpe con su espada, que la princesa esquivó hábilmente. Ilia intentó atacar a Zelda torpemente, pero ella esquivaba certeramente cada golpe.

Bacchi-guu y Link miraban boquiabiertos los elegantes movimientos de Zelda al pelear.

Una vez que la princesa se distrajo, Ilia casi la golpea, pero Zelda usó su espada para bloquear el golpe. Ilia intentó deshacer la defensa de su oponente, pero al ser Zelda más alta, y por ende, mas fuerte que su rival, pudo vencerla arrojándola varios metros lejos ante la mirada sorprendida de Link y la de Bacchi-guu.

Zelda corrió hacia Ilia y con la ayuda de Link y Bacchi-guu la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo.

-Si, princesa, Gracias –dijo la muchacha mientras se sacudía el polvo-. Vaya, que usted realmente es muy buena peleando.

-Es verdad –dijo Link-. Me ha sorprendido, no pensé que fuera tan buena…

-De hecho, -dijo Bacchi-guu- Realmente es muy buena en la pelea.

-Bueno, es lógico… Me entrenó el mejor –dijo Zelda con una sonrisa melancólica.

Ireth se acercó a ella junto con las demás.

-Pero deberían ver lo buena que es con el arco –dijo Ireth-. Es su especialidad.

-Eso es cierto –afirmó Link-. A mí me tocó ser testigo de ello ¡Cómo me ayudó!

-¿A qué se refiere, Joven? –dijo Idril sin entender.

-Bueno -Explicó Link-. No sé si se enteraron de que detrás de toda esa invasión, se encontraba Ganondorf, pues hubo un momento en la batalla, en la cual tuvimos que perseguirlo a caballo, prácticamente peleamos a caballo con el.

-¿Y cómo fue? –inquirió Ireth emocionada.

-Bueno, Zelda y yo íbamos juntos montados sobre Epona, -explicó el Héroe- Zelda apuntaba con su arco a ese tipo, Ganondorf, y le disparaba con muy buen tino.

-No me sorprende –dijo Idril-. Zelda también es muy buena montando.

-Me gustaría verlos en una competencia de tiro con arco –dijo el joven rollizo.

Al ver el equipo de arquería que Idril mandó traer, su mente la llevó tres años atrás.

Zelda había disparado una flecha sin darle al blanco.

-¡Princesa Zelda! –dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella- ¿Qué pasa? Estás tirando la flecha sin ningún sentido.

La princesa volteó. Un joven muy apuesto, de no mas de 18 años se acercó a ella y posó su mano sobre el hombro de la princesa. El muchacho tenía unas facciones delicadas y regulares, los ojos celestes, muy claros, tenía el cabello castaño claro, algo cenizo, y muy lacio. Llevaba un par de anteojos puestos.

-Zelda –dijo-. Tu valor y tu coraje brillan con fuerza. Debes permitir que la flecha recorra tu cuerpo. Debes afinarla con precisión ¡Y dirigirla sin dudar contra tu enemigo!

El joven la ayudó a tomar una mejor postura para tirar y le habló. El corazón de Zelda latía desaforadamente al sentir la cercanía de su apuesto guardián.

-¡Centra tu corazón! ¡Estira la cuerda que es la fuerza de tu alma! –indicó el- Y con todo tu cuerpo y espíritu… ¡Dispara tu golpe final!

Zelda disparó en forma tan certera, que la flecha fue a dar justo en el centro. Y Así fue como Zelda aprendió a disparar de manera tan certera.

La princesa de Hyrule regresó a la realidad. Se llevó la mano al pecho y apretó sus ropas con fuerza. Una lágrima escapó de su ojo.

-_Pero ahora ya no estás conmigo…_-pensó.

-¿Pasa algo, princesa? –inquirió Bacchi-guu mirándola a los ojos.

-No, no es nada, sólo que… estoy algo indispuesta… será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día.

Sin más… la princesa se retiró a su recámara. Nadie dijo nada, nadie hizo preguntas, todos decidieron retirarse, menos Bacchi-guu, quien miraba desconcertado hacia la ventana de la princesa de los ojos azules.

Cuando todos dormían, Zelda salió a vagar por el jardín. Bacchi-guu se encontraba viendo el cielo nocturno echado sobre el césped. Zelda lo vió.

-¿Le importa si le hago compañía? –dijo la princesa.

El rechoncho joven volteó a mirarla y sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo con una sonrisa-. Es un honor.

La princesa se sentó junto a el.

-Es una bonita noche, ¿no es cierto? –dijo Bacchiguu.

-Si –afirmó la rubia con una mirada triste-. Solo que… este día he estado algo expuesta a los recuerdos.

Bacchi-guu la miró sin decir nada.

-¿Tienes esa cosa para oir música? –preguntó la cprincesa de los ojos azules.

-Claro… -dijo Bacchi-guu sonriendo- ¿Quiere escuchar música?

-Me encantaría –dijo Zelda sonriendo.


End file.
